Blinded By Love
by Keroru
Summary: Li has to leave before he he finds out what Sakura wants to tell him....
1. The Departure

Warning: this is my 1st fanfic so please don't flame meeh!!! and its AU fic ...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't CCS or I would be rich right now....  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
In the last 7 years Sakura had found out that Eli was really Clow Reed testing her to see if Sakura was really fit to be the new master of the Clow Cards or should I say the Sakura Cards. During this time Li had stayed with Sakura realizing how important he was still to this mission due to Eli's help. Now since Eli's tests had stop due to the fact that he saw Sakura was now worthy of being the new master of the Cards. During the last few years Sakura and Li had grown closer despite May Lin's attempt to get closer to Li.   
  
After Eli's departure Sakura and Li had decided that Sakura should keep the Sakura cards close at hand in case they were ever needed...Sakura and Li were talking in the park about the departure of Li...  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
As the two friends talked neither of the them notice the flower blossoms slowly falling around them enveloping them in a cloud of pink mist...  
  
"Oh Li! I wished you didn't have to leave so soon..."  
  
"Yes, me too but mom sees no need in me being here anymore... after all the Sakura Cards are captured and we now know that Eli was behind all the trouble we had, mom wants me back in San Francisco... she misses me"  
  
"But Li we will miss you too ....especially me..."  
  
"Yes I will miss you and all the others... especially you ...since you are like a sister to me"  
  
His words were a lie but not knowing this Li's words had cut Sakura's heart into pieces. She had hope there was more in their relationship then that of a sister's and brother's especially since they had gotten so much closer Sakura had become the new master of the Cards.  
  
"...emm so when are you leaving for San Francisco??"  
  
"Tomorrow"  
  
"Oh so soon??   
  
"Yes mom wants me to help her unpack"  
  
Li's mom had just moved to San Francisco from Hong Kong hoping that a change of scenery would help Li get over the fact the he wasn't the new master of the "Clow Cards" and also knowing that in the city there were lots of good martial art schools Li could take to improve his skill.   
  
"Oh"  
  
"Well if we're finished here I'm gonna go home and pack I have an early flight tomorrow"  
  
"Yah we're finished...emmm Li?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"What time is your flight leaving?"  
  
"Eight-thirty.. why?"  
  
"I was hoping if you don't mind...if I could see you off?"  
  
"Of course, I don't mind!"   
  
"Ok then I'll see you tomorrow"  
  
"Yah, see yea"  
  
Sakura went home with a touch of sadness for Li's leaving but was also very happy that she  
was going to be the last person Li saw before he got on that plane...  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
The next day Sakura and Li meet at the airport a few minutes before Li had to leave... Li was deep in thought thinking if he should tell Sakura how he really felt about her.. not that of a sister and brother but of lovers. Outside the weather was raining which reflected Sakura's and Li's feeling's exactly...  
  
As Sakura and Li hugged and said good-byes both thought of what they really wanted to say to each other but they were each afraid what the other's answer was gonna be and be horribly rejected.  
  
As Li was sitting in his seat... Sakura had madly dashed to the windows with something held high above her... Li looked out the window hoping for a glimpse of Sakura... Then he saw her at the lobby windows holding something high above her head...   
  
  
Author: Sowwiz to leave you guys hanging of course unless you guys don't care then I don't care about you either.... and peoples please please REVIEW!!! 


	2. The Wait

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS  
WARNING: THIS STORY SUX!!!  
  
  
Li's heart was beating loudly. Did she really mean what the sign said?? Half his heart said she didn't mean it but the other side was saying yes... why shouldn't she....Li wanted to run off the plane and ask Sakura what she meant but the plane had already taken off and the choice was taken out of his hands.  
  
Sakura at the last minute had changed her message on the sign instead of 'I love you'  
she had written "I hate you' in hopes of getting his attention. She knew that when Li arrived at his new house he would call her right away to ask her if she meant it...and knowing Li, he would really come back to Japan just to find out if it was true... which was exactly what she wanted to happen...  
  
Sakura spent most of the day pacing in front of the phone waiting for it to ring...  
"Ring" "Ring" (dunt noe wat 2 use 4 telephone ringing)  
  
Sakura waited a few seconds before answering not wanting to let Li know that she was waiting just for his call.   
"Hello" her tone laced with dullness  
"Hi Sakura is dad home?"  
"Oh"  
"No Tory, dad's not home yet"  
"Ok, you sound disappointed were you expecting someone else?"  
"No... no I wasn't"  
"Ok I'll see you at home then, Bye Sakura"  
"Bye Tory"  
  
All the way from Japan to San Francisco Li kept seeing those three little words in his mind....  
I Hate You...  
I Hate You...  
I Hate You...  
It was driving him nuts and he vowed to call Sakura right away when he arrived at San Francisco...  
  
But now here he was debating over wither he should call Sakura or not.. He really wanted to know if she meant those words but what if he didn't like the answer?? He couldn't stand knowing yet he couldn't stand not knowing...   
'Ahhh I'm going crazy! Jus decide Just decide...yes or no....yes or no...'  
  
' = thoughts  
Suddenly Li got a brilliant idea...he took something out of his pocket and flipped it through the air and called out "Heads"  
The coin went tumbling through the air twisting and flipping about until it hit Li's hand.  
Li covered it not wanting to know the answer jus yet.... Slowly slowly Li uncovered his hand which held the coin that would to him change his life....  
  
He stared down at the coin not knowing what to say... He was in shock after all this waiting for nothing. The coin hadn't helped him one bit...he should have known something was wrong with it... for the coin didn't have either a head or a tail... it was a trick coin!  
'I'm gonna call her maybe all this agitation's over nothing just like what happened with this coin.'  
So Li picked up the receiver and dialed Sakura's number not forgetting to press one then the area code for Sakura's neighborhood.   
"Hello?"  
"Hi Mr. Avalon, this is Li, is Sakura there?"  
"Oh hey Li, How's everything in San Francisco? Is your mother alright?"  
"Yea my mom's doing just find, about Sakura, is she there?"  
"Oh sorry Li she went to sleep an hour ago something about a math test that she had to take the next morning"  
"Ok then can you tell her I called?" sounding disappointed  
"Sure"  
"Thanks Mr. Avalon, Bye"  
"Bye Li, nice talking to you" but he was talking to the dial tone for Li had hung up already in disappointment..   
'So it was just like the coin, nothing came out of it..'  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
The next morning.....  
'Ehhh Li never called I guess I don't know him as much as I thought.'  
Sakura went down to breakfast feeling her heart weep over the fact that Li hadn't even cared enough about her to even call to ask her if she meant what she had written....  
Of course she hadn't it was the complete opposite! She loved Li so much it hurt.   
'Oh why didn't I tell him I loved him the day he left for San Francisco??'  
A different part of her brain answered her...maybe it was her heart....  
'Because you were afraid that if you told him you loved him he wouldn't say it back...and then you guys couldn't even be friends...'  
'True but if I had told him maybe right now my heart wouldn't be suffering again..'  
"Sakura honey are you feeling alright?" putting his hand against her forehead  
"Yes Daddy, I'm alright"  
"Ok Sakura"  
"Oh yah Sakura?" as Sakura was walking out the door to Madison  
"Yah"  
"Li called you yesterday but you had fallen asleep so I didn't bother to wake you up.."  
  
Sakura's mind had blanked out after the first few words. All she had heard were Li called.  
As she was registering this her heart started blooming with hope that maybe Li did care about her which made her so happy she felt like she was floating...  
  
"Thanks dad" giving her dad a furious squeeze  
"Hi Madison"  
"Hi Sakura, what are you so happy about?"   
"Li called yesterday!"   
"What did he say?"  
"Oh I didn't get to talk to him I had already fallen asleep" 'worrying about him'  
"So you still haven't told him like you love him??"  
"Not yet I haven't gotten a chance yet.."  
"I jus wish I had told him at the airport.."  
"Don't worry about it Sakura.. everything's gonna turn out fine"  
"You think so?"  
"Yah"  
"AHHHH I'm so happy that I don't think I can concentrate for my math test!"  
  
  
Author's Note: I dunt noe where to stop so I jus picked a spot...  
Please please please REVIEW!!! 


End file.
